


We didn't exactly date.

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode Related, F/F, Hook-Up, Oneshot, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 00:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: Elliot questions Liv about the extent of her relationship with Karen (the ADA who was murdered)Season 1 episode 8: Stalker.





	We didn't exactly date.

'So how well did you know Karen?'

Olivia takes a sip of her coffee looking over at him from the passenger's seat.

'You mean were we more than just friends,'

He stares back at her for a second before looking forward taking a sip of his coffee.

'It's none of my business,'

'We didn't exactly date,'

Stabler pushes his bottom lips out and down nodding an understanding,

'Is that why you haven't seen her in a while?'

She takes another sip of her coffee, shaking her head.

'Can you imagine my face when I walk into work and there she is,

Elliot's mouth curls up into a laugh.

'We had a good laugh about it, parted as friends,'


End file.
